Believe
by Pickles Nickels
Summary: songfic about jack's last misson. rated PG, because it's a bit disturbing. sorry about any strange formatting.


A/N- I don't own 24, or any characters affiliated...anyways, the lyrics credit goes to Yellowcard's Believe. Please review!   
  
think about the love inside the strength of heart, think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
  
Jack ran along the smoky hallway, trying to find any sign of life. He didn't care that he was staring death in the face, he had done it so many times that it seemed unreal. He heard shouts coming from a room on his right. he opened the door. It turned out to be a staircase. It was flooded with water from the sprinklers. They didn't help at all. He started to climb, trying to find the people screaming.  
  
climbing higher, through the fire, time was running out, never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
  
He saw two little children huddled in a corner. He scooped them up in his arms, and carefully descended the stairs. He finally reached the lobby where two fire fighters took the children from his arms. He went back upstairs to try and find more signs of life.  
  
but you still came back for me, you were strong and you believed  
  
he left the staircase at the eleventh floor, one of the few floors he hadn't been to yet. He was met by large flames. The fire had traveled downwards. Shit, he thought. He got somewhat scared for his own life. He ran back down to the tenth floor.  
  
everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, be strong believe.  
  
he was once again met by flames. He prayed that there would be people alive on the ninth floor. it was clear of flames, for now. his nextel beeped. He couldn't hear what whoever was on the other end was telling him. no one was there. he went back to the staircase, only to find it engulfed with flames as well. His heart pounded in his chest. He suddenly realized that he hadn't said goodbye to Kim. he regretted not having stopped the building being bombed. He raced around blindly trying to find another exit.  
  
think about the chance I never had to say, thank you for giving up your life that day, never fearing, only hearing voices calling out.  
  
he found a staircase that wasn't engulfed with flames. He crossed himself, even though he wasn't that religious. He was just grateful to have been given a few extra minutes to get out. he decided to be a hero again, and just quickly check the other floors, just in case. He was that kind of person in an emergency.  
  
let it all go the life that you know, just to bring it down alive and you still came back for me, you were strong and you believed  
  
he saw a young woman, hysterically crying on the second floor. there were still a lot of people. He escorted her down the stairs, to the lobby. He then went back up to help the others out. whoever had done this wanted to inflict a lot of casualties, and he was going to ensure that that did not happen. He showed most of them the way out. then he escorted those who couldn't go by themselves.  
  
everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, be strong believe  
  
there seemed to be a lot of people unable to get down the stairs by themselves, whether thy were in wheelchairs, or just too shaken up to walk. The fire was getting worse, and people kept telling him not to go back upstairs, but he ignored them. There was only one more person. Suddely, he heard a low rumble, and felt the floor shaking, he ran back down the stairs, to try and get out.  
  
wanna hold my wife when I get home, wanna tell the kids they'll never know, how much I love to see them smile, wanna make a change right here, right now, wanna live a life like you somehow, wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile  
  
he sprinted across the lobby, the rumble getting louder, he could hear glass shattering and hear more screams of pain.  
  
everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, be strong believe  
  
the building came crashing down around him, he was trapped in an air cavity. He coughed. There was dust everywhere. He tried to dig himself out, but fell to the floor, exhausted. He started to cry. He got out his cellphone and dialed Kim and Chase's house "Kim....." he said, just before the air pocket gave way, crushing him to death  
  
everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, be strong, believe 


End file.
